A raven's flight
by Lee Thomas
Summary: part one of the Blood Moon Saga. remade in Alex's point of view. My name is Alexander Vladimiere Sterling and i am a vampire.
1. Chapter 7 Alex's Prologue Part one

Chapter 7

Alex's Prologue

"I've been lying on the ground for hours I shouldn't have joined the army world war II is not for a 15 year old boys My mom said _"I Should not have came here"._

"I'm shot," I began to scream

a man then picked me up and took me to his house I then began to fall asleep.

I woke up in blood stained sheets and a fierce pain in arm.

There was a scarred bite mark on my arm.

I then fall back to sleep for days but only feels like a brief moment.

I awake up with the man from before.

its been 4 years since the man bit me

I haven't aged a single bit.

I was just attacked by a pack of giant wolves.

I think I'm being hunted by one of the wolves that attacked me

I was just attacked by one of the wolves

I'm getting sleepy but I haven't slept since I turned.

I just woke up in a crypt

I found a newspaper but it must have been a misprints because it said it was 2011.

H.A.T.H.


	2. Chapter 8 Alex's Prologue part two

Thoughts _"()"_

Chapter 8

Alex's Prologue part 2 Alex's arrival

(Alex's POV)

I walked through the street a backpack flung over my shoulder, I stopped when I saw a sign it said in big bold letters.

Howling Heights

(Got it's name for the wolf population in the area)

"_Great, just great I sure hope none of those giant wolves from before are here."_ I thought.

I really didn't want to deal with any of those again.

A few weeks before I had discovered, that the newspaper hadn't been a misprint it had been true, it had been a shock, that I had slept that long, and I had to adjust to all the new technology, and how to dress differently.

It was tough being a vampire, and walking around the same country when you were little and seeing it all new things, well I was in Europe fighting in WW2 soooo... yeah that complicated things.

I was fifteen but i looked younger, I had icy cold blue eyes, But blood red when I'm in my vampire form (A.N. Yeah the vampires transform into it, they just turn paler their eyes turn red they get sharper nails and their fangs slide out, nothing much) I used to have light blonde hair but I got it dyed (red with black streaks) I wore a pair of black jeans, a dark black hoody over a shirt that was black with teal streaks, and some black fingerless gloves with black and teal checkered across them. (A.N. A lot of black as it is winter yes lee is already bitten)

H.A.T.H.B.M.S.

A few weeks later

(Alex's POV)

(School day one)

I had gotten registered for school, I was put in seventh grade _"I don't look that young. do I?"_

My teacher was a lady named Mrs. Brown, she taught a split class, as we walked in that morning, as we stopped at the front of classroom I gazed at the class.

"Hello class this is Alex and he is a new student here".She announced.

"_No shit Sherlock"._

"OK Alex well get your desk in tomorrow today we'll pull a chair up next to my desk". She said brightly

"_Is she always this enthusiastic?"_

"Okay get out your math book out and turn to page 382". She said loudly.

"_And loud?, She didn't even give me a review of what the class has been doing, eh less work for me at least."_

While the eighth grade was given notes in science.

"_That's unfair we're given a whole math lesson and they get write down note's."_

**H.A.T.H.B.M.S**

**(Lunch)**

"_Geez, does this guy ever shut up."_ I pretended to listen intently to his words as my opinion for this person sitting in front of continued to make more of an ass of himself, people around him seemed to respect him.

"_How can people listen to this douche every time he says something he sounds more and more like a prick."_

Even know I just met the guy, I have zero respect for him.

As the cafeteria bell rang I hopped up and went to go dump my tray, saying goodbye quickly and walking away just as quick.

Happy to get away from the guy and his other friends.

**(The Gym) **

As everyone sat down, I waited and stared at the teacher, as he began to talk some of the boys and girls moved to sit next to their friends and started talking, I saw the guy I had been listening to at lunch he talked to the same group of people but his voice was now loud and obnoxious.

The teacher was talking into the microphone telling everybody to get quite, and get back to their spot's.

"_Why doesn't he just tell everybody to shut up."_

After everybody got quite and was seating in their seats I held In a snort as he began to give a lecture about maturity and respect.

"_Does he practice this, I'm pretty sure no one is going to listen to him."_

by the time he was done P.E. was over.

**H.A.T.H.B.M.S**

**(After school)**

I was running as school got out once I got outside I ran down the street, seeing as no people were around I jumped and transformed **(A.N. Think about it like harry potter I don't know were the cloths go so don't ask I don't know)** and transformed into a (bigger than normal)

raven I had glossy blackish purple feathers.

I flew home thinking about my first day.


End file.
